


I've lost my place; I'm close behind

by Darnaguen



Series: you and I collide [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Tension, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A prompt fill for damerey + “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”. Originally written as a one-shot.





	I've lost my place; I'm close behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written before TLJ, so not entirely canon-compliant

 

_out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_you and I collide_

–

Poe Dameron loves flying more than damn near anything else. His bird is his home, his squad is his family and his devotion to the Resistance is more than mere duty: it is love.

But sometimes the devotion takes its toll.

His entire body is trembling from adrenaline crash and exhaustion as he drags himself down the cramped hallway to his assigned quarters. He’s been in the air for nearly 20 hours on end and his only thought is warm bed and blessed, quiet dark – ‘fresher or hot meal be damned.

The door slides open with a soft hiss and the dim floor lights blink to life. He blinks too and rubs his eyes.

_Did I fall asleep?_

_*_

His gaze falls on loose brown hair snaking down bare, freckled shoulders and back, bare calves and feet sticking out from underneath a pile of blankets. For a stretch of seconds, he drinks in the sight in dumbfounded silence – until she stirs, instinctively, and opens her eyes.

And before he can stop himself the words are out of his mouth:

“…Rey? Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?”

In a split second, she has sat up and backed against the wall, ignited lightsaber in hand.

“I’m not –!” She blinks in turn and deactivates the humming blade. “– naked,” she finishes lamely and flushes.

(And indeed she isn’t: her modesty is quite adequately covered by a breast band and loose, calf-length breeches. Her tunic, jacket, belt, and sash are lying in a heap on the floor next to her boots.)

Her shoulders relax but her eyes widen: “Poe. This is  _your_  bed?”

*

He leans against the doorframe and runs a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry. That was a… weird assumption to make. And yeah, these are my quarters. You weren’t assigned your own? I mean, you’re welcome to share, of course.”

He screws his eyes shut and wants to bang his forehead against the wall.

“Stars. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“I know,” she says quickly with a small smile. “I know what you meant. Thank you. I don’t… I’m not used to…”

Her expression softens and she frowns, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to the floor.

“You look tired.”

He rubs his eyes again, almost involuntarily. But she looks exhausted too: pale and drawn with deep shadows under her eyes.

“I’m fine,” he hurries to say. “You sleep. I’ll just–”

“Don’t be stupid,” she says and stands up, folding her arms and stepping closer, with something a lot like concern naked in her eyes. “It’s your bed, anyway.”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Okay. This is probably going to sound even worse and I don’t want you to feel like… you know.”

He opens his eyes and runs a trembling hand through his hair.

“But… stay? Please?”

Seconds seem to stretch into eternity as she searches his face in silence.

“Alright.”

–


End file.
